


成年组

by NengNeng1217



Category: ONER
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NengNeng1217/pseuds/NengNeng1217





	成年组

卜凡不知道从什么时候开始，会认真关注队长，本来休息的时间喜欢打游戏，后来目光都会随着队长走动，从眼睛、虎牙、锁骨、大胸、细腰和最硬的部位。

今天是小弟回学校考试的日子，木子洋担任了开车送小弟去学校的任务。

卜凡起床的时候，他洋哥和小弟已经出门了，只有岳岳在家，想叫岳岳一起出门浪一下，老岳还没叫出口，就推门进去，结果就看到岳岳的手在上下撸动着。

“呃…”岳岳停下手，穿好裤子，“凡子，男人吗，总是会，是吧。”岳岳尴尬地笑笑，“我去厕所。”

“老岳。我有时候会想。”卜凡凭借体型，挡在门口，“你这么可爱的脸，高潮的时候，会是什么表情。”

岳岳先是一脸震惊，然后皱着眉头：“卜凡，你知道自己在说什么吗？”岳岳很久没有这样叫过卜凡，通常都是凡子，这么喊他，说明这个哥哥在生气了。

“我说，你高潮的时候，是什么表情。”卜凡把岳岳推倒在床上，顺手关掉门，又脱掉岳岳刚穿上的裤子，压了上去，大手把岳岳两只手控制在上方，另一只手摸上了刚刚玩弄过的阴茎。

虽然没有做过这种事，但是肉欲本来就是人的本性，卜凡很顺势地往后面摸。“啧”卜凡发现岳岳的后穴居然有些湿。“还能这样吗。”

卜凡按揉着穴口，就着湿湿的插入小穴，在里面搅动着，岳岳扭动着身体，想要逃开，但是在卜凡眼里，像是在邀请他。“卜凡！放来！”

这个时候卜凡怎么会睬岳岳，将手指插得更深，轻按着内壁，然后用指尖刮蹭。

“嗯…”岳岳没想到居然被卜凡这样对待，更羞耻的是他清晰地感觉到自己已经起了反应，想要迎合卜凡，但是自己身上的是疼爱的弟弟，虽然平时关系很好，搂搂抱抱，但是现在的情景，他不想这样，踩着卜凡的腿，想把他踢开，逃走，但奈何现在其实是没有力气的。

“卜凡…放开。”岳岳压着嗓子，“你放开，我不想生气。”卜凡手指的抽插让岳岳的身体开始泛红，开始燥热。“我是你哥啊！松手。”

其实岳岳已经知道，他现在说什么做什么都是没用的，卜凡既然这样做，就已经下定决心，就算被这个哥哥厌恶，他也不会停下。

卜凡拿起被随意堆在一旁的领带，将岳岳的手绑起来。抬起岳岳的腰。“你看看你，可比刚刚硬多了，现在我走了，你怎么办。”

卜凡一脸坏笑，另一只手握住阴茎，两下撸动，阴茎的顶端甚至有些液体溢出。“卜凡，求你了，放开。”岳岳被绑住的双手推着卜凡的身体，连眼泪都已经流出来了，

“老岳，其实你就是这样的人。”卜凡一口含住岳岳的龟头，又嘬又舔。“嗯…”岳岳咬住自己的花臂，避免再发出声响。

卜凡一点点将分身含进去，舌头舔着柱身，有时又吐出来，轻咬着阴囊。本来就自己玩过的阴茎受不了卜凡的刺激，射在卜凡嘴里。

卜凡把精液吐出来，不是很久没弄过的浓度。“恩？”将纸巾拿到岳岳面前，“之前玩过了？”

都已经到这个地步，有些失神的岳岳只能实话实说，“早上和你洋哥…啊”还没说完，屁股就被打了一下，“怪不得洋哥早上的起床气没发作。”

卜凡把裤子脱到脚踝，拉起瘫软着的岳岳，就着还在喘气而张开的嘴，把肉棒塞了进去。“呕…”突然地插入让岳岳一下清醒了，差点吐出来。“哥，你要是咬我，就完蛋了，知道吗。”

“嗯…”嘴上说着不要，身体其实很老实，不自觉的伸手摸上卜凡的阴囊，嘴里的东西粗长，顶端也有些精液分泌出来，捅在喉咙深处，岳岳来回舔弄，虎牙刮蹭柱身，增强快感，舔弄龟头，有点咸腥，想要吐出来，但又不自觉地吸着。  
　　  
卜凡玩着岳岳的大胸，又捏有揉，另一只手按着岳岳的头，想要插的更深。“哥，你和洋哥也这么玩吗？”岳岳此刻正在认真地吃着，没空回答卜凡。卜凡拔出肉棒，“嗯哼”一个闷声，射在岳岳胸口。

现在就差最后一步，卜凡再一次将岳岳推倒，压腿的好处此刻体现得恰到好处，轻而易举将双腿扛到肩膀上，刚射过的肉棒还没软下来，将刚刚射出来的精液涂在穴口，抵在上面，稍微挺一下腰，龟头把穴口撑开。

“不行！卜凡！！”岳岳这回真的清醒了，“不可以，真的不可以，卜凡！！不可以进去！”

其实说什么都没有用，岳岳的下面已经在一张一张地接触着卜凡，卜凡哪里还在乎这些，将肉棒一挺，挺进了半根。

“不要！”岳岳一下子大哭起来，插入的肉棒是疼爱的弟弟的，羞耻感反而让身体不受控制地兴奋起来，像未经人事的少女，哭得厉害。

卜凡觉得岳岳应该已经能够接受自己的粗壮，将整根插了进去。双手也没闲着，玩弄着大胸和因为后面的刺激而在此挺立的阴茎。然后轻咬着岳岳的乳头，下面开始操干起来。

“好紧，怎么会这么舒服。”卜凡喘着气，亲吻着岳岳布满泪水的眼角，“哥，舒服吗？”一边操干着，一边感受着小穴的收缩。

卜凡将岳岳翻个身，连接的地方也没有拔出，在小穴里转动着，摩擦内壁，让岳岳发出舒适的呻吟，身体也在颤抖。“岳岳，你怎么这么骚，操得你爽吗？”反正已经这样了，卜也就豁出去了，对着岳岳说着这些淫荡的问题。

岳岳流着泪，把脸埋在没有整理的被子里，想要逃避卜凡的问题，但是腰部的轻微扭动已经出卖了他。见到这样的画面，卜凡停止了追问，只是更加用力的操干，插入得更深一些。

后穴被硕大的肉棒抽插，又涨又满，埋着的脸隐藏着大口喘息的嘴，但是后穴传来的快感流遍全身。

卜凡放慢速度，慢慢拔出，又慢慢插入，这种挠人的感觉让岳岳感到难受，没有被摩擦和顶到的地方奇痒难忍，内壁也在收缩，慢慢压下自己的腰，抬起臀部，想要后面吸入更多的肉棒。

“操”卜凡感受到岳岳的变化，“骚货，弟弟操的你爽不爽？嗯？”故意往深处捅了捅。

“爽！特别爽，再进去一点。”岳岳已经被操地失去了那些羞耻心，开始明显地扭动腰部，也开始说些放荡的话，“凡子，再用力些，哥哥…需要你，快…快些操我。”

眼角还挂着泪水，因为背对着卜凡，直起身体，伸手勾住卜凡的脖子，亲上了卜凡，舌头交织在一起，交换着口水，啧啧作响，后穴和肉棒因为体位的不同，交合得更紧。

岳岳的主动挑逗着卜凡的欲望，将岳岳的腿分的更开，用力且快速地操弄。因为又快又猛，岳岳脱力后只能挂在卜凡身上，被搂着腰，才能勉强直立着。

偶尔刮蹭着敏感点，快感导致的除了脱力，还有连话都说不出，只能张着嘴，任由来不及下咽的口水流出，有些流到胸口，异常淫秽，下体也因为有肠液的分泌，弄得一塌糊涂。

卜凡还玩弄着岳岳的阴茎，堵住顶端，等到自己想射了，才放开手，因为高潮而缩紧的后穴让卜凡也忍不住射在了岳岳的体内。射过之后，并没有拔出来，还是在里面缓缓地摩擦着。

因为太过投入，就连木子洋回来，他们两个都没有意识到，而木子洋的下体，也因为房内的情形，有些涨疼。

“我的弟弟啊，老岳操起来舒服吗？”木子洋推门走进来，坐在床边，揉搓着岳岳变红的薄唇。因为卜凡还在抽动，每一次抽出，都会有一些小穴内的肉被带出，然后又被操进去。

因为里面有卜凡的精液，变得更湿的小穴发出“扑哧”“扑哧”的声音，淫靡的画面，让木子洋不自觉地抚摸自己的下体。  
　　  
木子洋将岳岳射出的精液涂在他胸口，按捏着乳头，之前就被玩弄的乳头经不起在此的玩弄，有点疼，但是快感更强，在卜凡怀里颤抖着。

“呵”卜凡轻笑，“舒不舒服你还能不知道吗？”卜凡有时候会在半夜起来上厕所，偶尔会听到房间里有些喘息的声响，单纯的他以为是两个哥哥谁因为睡不着在做运动。不过今天已经知道，那是洋哥在操弄他岳哥。

“当然舒服，我又不是第一次见到老岳这样。”木子洋扯着乳头，“我操的时候，也是这个表情。”

“你应该是第一次吧，多学点。”卜凡插着下面，木子洋玩着乳头，岳岳在两种快感的冲击下，挺起了下身：“我又…又要射了！”岳岳在没有被玩弄阴茎的情况下，靠着快感，又一次射了出来，比之前的更加稀薄了一些。

木子洋已经脱掉裤子，撸动着，让肉棒更加挺硬，卜凡看出木子洋的想法，抽出肉棒，木子洋就着卜凡的精液，对着穴口，插了进去。

“嗯！”一下空虚，一下胀满，让失神的岳岳叫了出来。穴口虽然无法闭合，但是内壁依然富有弹性，贪婪地吮吸着肉棒，开始自己轻微地抽动，本来想慢慢操弄，结果看到岳岳这样，失去了耐性，快速操弄起来。

“啊！啊！不行，慢点……嗯！嗯！”木子洋本来早上和岳岳射过后，就有点把持不住，因为要送小弟，只能忍下欲望，现在欲望被吊起，一顿抽插，很快就有射的感觉，拔出来，射在岳岳的穴口。

抽出后，岳岳躺在床上，下体满是卜洋的精液，以及自己的肠液，让人想要蹂躏他。“老岳真是骚，草。”

“弟弟，你说你也挺厉害啊。”木子洋喘着气，看着弟弟的肉棒，这个学弟的肉棒好像比自己的还要大一些，肉棒又粗又长，柱身的青筋突起，想着刚刚操弄岳岳的情景，莫名的有些好奇那种被操弄的感觉。

“我摸摸。”“洋哥？”卜凡有些震惊。但是木子洋已经握住了卜凡，开始揉搓，肉棒变得更加烫，上面是精液和肠液，低头含了上去，比岳岳的大，吃起来让下颚有些发酸，吐了出来。  
　　  
“弟弟，让你洋哥感受一下？”木子洋很少被人上，和岳岳在一起，也没有弄过几次，掏出平时用的润滑剂，挤了一坨在手上，然后在自己的后面按摩着，慢慢插了进去。

卜凡有些吃惊，本来他就是第一次做这种事，两个都是自己的哥哥，上了岳岳已经拿出很大勇气，现在洋哥，他从来没有想过。

“你看老岳被操得这么爽，我和老岳的时候，他技术太差。”木子洋抠着自己的后穴，已经被弄得开始柔软，含着自己的手指，因为不怎么被上，颜色是比岳岳淡一些，“弟弟，弟弟。”声音已经染上情欲。  
　　  
　　洋哥变得淫荡让卜凡有点措手不及，不过不上，不就…卜凡拉过洋哥的长腿，然后将他翻过身，跪趴在岳岳身边，后穴完全暴露在卜凡面前，木子洋没有用过这种姿势，就算跟岳岳，也是在上面的体位，保证自己的主控权，老脸红着，想让卜凡轻点，就已经感觉到有根手指插了进来。“嘶”少有的感觉让他绷紧身体。

为了减少痛感，木子洋揽过身边的岳岳，和他亲吻起来，开始喘息。卜凡抽出手指，一下就挺了进去。“啊！”从来没被这样塞满过，被粗壮的肉棒撑满，突然一下还是很疼的：“操！你不能轻一点吗！”忍不住骂起来，“不知道自己的尺寸吗！”

木子洋有些痛苦的表情反而让卜凡有些兴奋，鲜少被玩弄得后穴，还是属于另一位日夜相处的哥哥的，想想就下体似乎就更加大了。

“靠，你能不能控制一下。”卜凡伏下身，转过木子洋的脸，和他舔着双唇，把舌头伸进嘴里，同时揉捏着他的乳头，吻得木子洋喘其粗气。

卜凡的下体被咬得很紧，身下的哥哥衣衫不整，流出的汗让刘海都黏在脸上，身体也在颤抖着，征服了学长加哥哥的快感，让卜凡异常兴奋，握住木子洋的细腰，狠狠地操干起来。

“靠，痛死了。”木子洋被操痛，“你TM能不能轻一点。”卜凡的抽插让他感受到从没有过的撕裂感，但其中又夹杂着一些快感，小穴被摩擦，一下一下，又胀又酸。

本来就是模特出身，身段是不一样的性感，这被操弄后的性感更加诱人，听着喘息声，岳岳吻上木子洋，吮吸着舌头，木子洋也很快就开始回应。然后被卜凡抱起来一屁股坐在肉棒上，插的更深，让还没完全适应的木子洋疼得叫了出来。

岳岳不再亲吻木子洋，舔舐两人的交合处，时而将舌头伸进穴内，又被插又被舔，双重的刺激抵过了抽插的痛楚，开始发出呻吟。  
　　　　  
“洋哥，开始爽了是吗？”卜凡抱着洋哥，揉搓分身，轻咬耳朵和脖子，下体也没有停止操干，岳岳转战木子洋的分身，又舔又吸。

“慢点！里面顶的好酸！”木子洋有些迷离了眼神，“卜凡，你怎么这么大，插得好爽！”木子洋前后扭动着，前面被吸着，后面被插着，开始乱讲话，不知道自己在说什么。听到洋哥说着淫荡的话，卜凡更加兴奋，捧住臀部，抬起放下，木子洋也迎合着卜凡的操干。

看着两人的淫乱，岳岳的感觉再次上来，停下对木子洋的舔舐，玩弄起自己的阴茎，另一只手开始抽插自己的小穴。

岳岳自慰的样子被两人看在眼里，卜凡握着木子洋的肉棒，“是不是受不了了？想被操了是吗？”木子洋摸着岳岳的大腿，“自己坐上来啊！”

岳岳面对着两人，将小穴抵着木子洋的肉棒，卜凡用力一顶，连带着木子洋向上一推，肉棒插进了岳岳的后穴。

“啊！”“嗯！”爽得洋岳两人同时发出声音，特别是木子洋，后面被操干着，前面又插在岳岳穴里，前后夹击的感觉让木子洋的快感增倍，开始前后扭腰，让卜凡操干着自己，然后带动自己的身体又操干着岳岳。

三个人用着这样的体位，洋岳两人就被操射了两次，木子洋也感觉到了岳岳被干到失神的滋味。

卜凡狠狠地操干着，顶着后穴的敏感点，爽得木子洋浑身打颤，咬紧卜凡，不让卜凡退出，射在里面，最后小穴被精液射满，木子洋和岳岳，无力地跪趴在床上，臀部高翘着，精液从穴口流出，染湿床单。

卜洋靠在床头休息，看着还没回过神的岳岳，又一下子插了进去，突然地进入把留在里面的精液给挤了出来。

已经过了中午，都还没有吃饭，大半天在被操弄和高潮，身体已经没有力气，只是本能的在颤抖，感受着木子洋的肉棒在自己后穴缓慢抽插。“小洋，别，我不行了…真的…不要了。”

岳岳瘫软着求饶的样子其实更能激起木子洋的欲望，一边操干着已经红肿的后穴，一边揉捏着深红色的乳头，时不时地还要咬一咬，被操干这么久后异常敏感，被刺激得重新兴奋起来，阴茎也再次翘起。

木子洋操干着，岳岳开始又一脸迷离，不自觉往后顶腰，想要被干得更深。“操，老岳你怎么这么骚，操几下就变成这样，是想我操穿你吗！”没有等岳岳回答，就开始用力地操干着，伴着精液发出声响。

木子洋拔出肉棒，从角落的衣服堆里拔出一根按摩棒，掰开自己的臀部，抵着按摩棒往里塞。“嘶”“卧槽，洋哥。”卜凡看着木子洋的行为都震惊了，“你平时和老岳这么玩。”

卜凡吻上木子洋，“那让洋哥更爽一点。”卜凡握上按摩棒，往里面捅了捅，然后打开上面的按钮。

“啊！啊！嗯…”按摩棒在里面抖动，剧烈的摩擦刺激着内壁，爽得木子洋夹紧它，趴在失神的岳岳身上。“洋哥，好像还有一档。”卜凡推动着按钮，按摩棒震动得更加剧烈。

木子洋的抖动更加剧烈，可以很明显地看到留在外面的按摩棒坐在转动。可以想象在后穴里的按摩棒的翻搅有多厉害。

“啊！不行…太快了！里面要被弄烂了！”木子洋忍不住开始叫了起来。卜凡撸着自己，然后插进了岳岳嘴里，另一边和木子洋接吻，堵住他的呻吟，木子洋也因为失神回应着他，手伸在后面抽插着按摩棒。

岳岳吃着卜凡的肉棒，时而舔过阴囊，三个人玩弄着彼此直至三人一起射了出来。

高潮过后木子洋躺在床上，按摩棒还在里面，发出声音，他的肉棒还插在岳岳体内没有拔出，高潮后的小穴还在吮吸着，流出射在里面的精液，身体是高潮后的颤抖。  
　　  
卜凡抱着岳岳，顺着木子洋的分身，将手指插了进去，被捅开后更多精液流出。“老岳，你看看你，水这么多。”

拔出手指，递到岳岳面前，“舔掉。”岳岳听话地舔着手指，卜凡将手指伸进嘴里，交着舌头，合不上的嘴流这口水。就只是单纯的玩弄，岳岳的阴茎又重新站了起来。

岳岳倒在卜凡怀里，被玩弄的样子特别浪，木子洋爬起来亲吻岳岳。卜凡把岳岳的腿拉到最开，抵着还插着木子洋的穴口。

“玩个刺激的好不好？”岳岳摩擦着肉棒，木子洋担心起来“凡子！老岳会坏掉的。”“不会，他自己的身体自己不知道吗。”卜凡一挺，龟头已经进去了，“你看老岳，在回应呢。”

木子洋从后面抱着岳岳，卜凡在前面将肉棒顶了进去。“啊！啊！嗯嗯嗯……”后穴从来没有这么满过，岳岳已经有些沙哑的嗓音再次叫了出来，搂着卜凡的脖子挂在肩上，下体被操干着，木子洋从后面轻咬着岳岳的耳朵，然后掰过脸勾着舌头。

“老岳，爽吗？”两根肉棒在里面被包裹得紧紧的。“爽！好爽！”卜洋空闲的双手在岳岳身上来回摩擦，“好满，要被弄烂了。但是…好爽。再开点！”  
　　  
两人的肉棒在里面配合着，有时候一进一出，有时候同进同出，有时候缓慢进行，有时候又用力操干，有时候还会撸着岳岳的阴茎，扣弄顶端，前后的快感导致岳岳又高潮了，但是已经没有什么东西可以射出来了。

木子洋也没有比岳岳好太多，同样前后的快感让他的双脚发软。还能走动的卜凡负责善后，将淫乱的场景的打扫好，散去房间做爱后的味道，亲吻了两个人，“千万别被小弟知道。”然后去翻冰箱准备做吃的。


End file.
